Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was a powerful witch and an ancestor of and Sheila Bennett. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Character History In 1864 photo album, wearing the Crystal.]] Emily was a 4th-great grandmother of through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, a vampire, in 1864 as well as a powerful witch (Emily being Katherine "handmaiden" was likely for appearances to conform to the social expectations of the South of 1864).1.09 History Repeating Her ancestors came from Salem, Massachusetts where witches were burned at the stake. Among her notable actions she gave her friends Katherine, Pearl her daughter Anna and Harper, Pearl's servant and friend the ability to walk in daylight. 1.13 Children of the Damned Similarly she made the rings that protect and from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine. Emily put a spell on the crystal planning on entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families in 1864 like the "witches" burned in Salem. Emily spelled Jonathan Gilbert's inventions to help protect innocent people even thought she swore her loyality to Katherine. 1.13 Children of the Damned 21st Century Emily Bennett first appeared on screen in the 21st Century when she came to Bonnie Bennett in what seemed to be a dream only for Bonnie to wake up in the woods not knowing how she got there. 1.08 162 Candles Then Bonnie sees Emily as a ghost outside of her classroom and she leaves class only to once again some how pop up in the woods. Emily then leads her through the woods to the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily tells Bonnie that she is family. To Bonnie's question as to where she was Emily says “This is where it started, and this is where it has to end." Bonnie goes into denial and wakes up in class to find Emily sitting next to her and then back in the woods, only to fall in a hole, discovering the tomb where the vampires have been entombed. 1.09 History Repeating Emily possesses Bonnie in during a séance at 's house which Elena, Bonnie and Caroline performed to communicate with Emily. This is an explanation for why Bonnie appeared at the woods so suddenly. They were the times when she was possessed by Emily and from Bonnie's perspective she instantly appeared somewhere since she had no memory of what was happening when she was possessed. Emily, still in possession of Bonnie's body, leaves Elena and Caroline with the crystal which she took from Caroline's house, heading for Fell's Church. Damon after over hearing a conversation between Stefan and Elena over what had happened to Bonnie intercepts Emily-who was still in possession of Bonnie-when she reaches the ruins of the Church. Damon reminds her that they had a deal; she would protect Katherine in the tomb in exchange for Damon protecting Emilys family including her descendants down through the decades. She is sorry but she says things are different now and she has to protect her family. Damon issues a veiled threat and Emily responds by impaling him against a tree without physically touching him, just using her mystical powers. After Stefan takes Damon down from out of the tree, Emily further explains that in order to save Katherine she had to save the other vampires. “These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil.” she says to them, implying that the vampires in the tomb would take vengeance upon the towns people including Emily's descendants even though the actual towns people who put them in the tomb have been dead for nearly 100 years. Stefan agrees with Emily while Damon doesn't care; in fact the town deserves it for killing 27 people, meaning the vampires. Damon believes it will happen again, including the town killing Bonnie if they find out she is a witch, so they are not innocent. Emily is unmoved and she couldn't free the tomb vampires and would not. She chanted a spell and a pentagram shaped area of flames spontaneously ignited. Then there was surge of intensity in the flames as she drops the crystal into the flames, destroying it. The fire subsided with Emily leaving Bonnie's body, Emily's task complete. In grief Damon bites Bonnie's neck despite the fact that she was innocent but also indicating that deal with Emily to protect progeny was off. Stefan pulls him off of Bonnie and gives her his blood to save her life, which he does. 1.09 History Repeating Relationships Katherine Pierce Emily was loyal to Katherine,because she once saved her life, and she owed her. She was her handmaid and travelled everywhere with her. Emily used her magic along with her spell book to make Katherine seem like she is not a vampire. Because Katherine saved Emilys' life she was forever loyal. Emily created jewelery and other objects to help Katherine protect her secret. Helping the vampire to walk in sunlight, and be protect her from the founding families made Katherine's vampire secret unknown. Bonnie Bennett Elena Gilberts best friend Bonnie Bennett lived in Mystic Falls all her life. Later in her teen life she dicovers she is a part of a vey powerful witchcraft family. Her grandmother (Grams) knows she and Bonnie are witches and they have special powers. Bonnie learns alot about her powers and discovers who she really is. As Bonnie and Grams finally decide to help Damon recover his true love, Katherine, from the tomb, everyone finally decides that all the other tomb vampires have to be destroyed. During the spell that seals the vampires in the tomb Grams became very weakened. Grams used all her power and had to die. Bonnie is finally discovering who she really is and what she she must do in life. This witch will not allow any of the vampires connected to the Salvatore brothers, including Damon and Stefan, spill one drop of blood from a human body or she will take that vampire and any other vampires that gets in her way down. All Bonnie is asking, is that Damon has to change, and if he doesn't she will take him right down and take Stefan down with him if he gets in her way. She will not care what Elana says or does but the death of the Salvatore brothers is slowly peaking of the edge. Can Damon change in time? Or will Bonnie have to take action? Powers *'Spell Casting': Emily cast a spell to seal 27 vampires in the tomb and keep them safe from being burned to death. *'Spell Creation': Emily Created an entire Grimoire containing spells which is later used by Bonnie to help her friends. *'Enchanting': Emily has enchanted many of Johnathan Gilbert's inventions including, Alaric's ring, the vampire compass, and the device. She also created Stefan, Damon, Pearl, Anna's and Katherines lapis rings and necklaces. *'Possession': Her spirit possessed Bonnie Bennett during a Séance. *'Pyrokinesis': While possessing Bonnie's body she destroyed Bonnie's necklace by creating a pentagram of flames around herself and firing a stream of flames. *'Telekinesis': She impaled Damon Salvatore against a tree using her mystical powers. Emily is one of the Most Powerful Witches so far in the Series, capable of spells no later Witches were ever able to replicate, duplicate, and in some cases Reverse. Gallery Bathrooomgil.jpg emily and bonnie.png emily.jpg Novels * She does not appear in the novels. Instead of her Katherine has a handmaid, Gudren, which si human. * In the books, Honoria Fell is the witch that possessed Bonnie McCullough, while In the series, Emily Bennett is the witch that possessed Bonnie Bennett. * The character of Emily is seen as a mixture of characters from the books of Honoria Fell (witch) and Gudren(Katherine's handmaid). * Emily says she has a brother that helped her when Stefan and Damon were turning into vampires. Appearances ;Season 1 * Lost Girls played by Jasmine Burke (flashbacks) * 162 Candles * History Repeating * Children of the Damned (flashbacks) * Blood Brothers (flashbacks) ;Season 2 References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists